User talk:Alraunism
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Alraunism! Thanks for your edit to the User:Alraunism page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 05:02, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, go for it! I'm all ears. It sounds like we're going to be doing a lot of talking though, so if you've got discord that might be easier! I'm on discord as Liza#0785, feel free to friend me! Astrarche (talk) Welcome to the wiki. I hope you enjoy your time here. Anyway, sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:45, January 2, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 21:44, January 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: VDSM Hi there, it's Copy. Well, you can give it a try, but I want to warn you that I'm still working on the whole thing about this magic, so maybe it would be more reasonable for you to make your own version of it. In that way you can create it just the way you want it to be, either it would be similar to canon view or completely in your view. 'Cuz in my case I would have a quite different Devil Slayer Magic that canon introduced to us, so, yeah, just consider it for a while, before you will do it. If you have any questions, I'm open to them. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 23:41, January 19, 2018 (UTC) No problems, ask me, if you have any questions[[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Flare On!']]) 13:06, January 20, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 00:47, January 22, 2018 (UTC) No problem! It's always my pleasure to bring up newer users, especially ones that already surpass my writing skills haha. It's a sort of humbling experience ;D 20:13, January 25, 2018 (UTC) Hi Alra! I'm absolutely in love with Muses Manicure and was wondering if I could make a character for it! Her name is Itsy Bitsy, and she uses her Love Magic as a display while she acts as a Performance Major. Joining your guild would be an honor, thanks for your time! 01:33, January 26, 2018 (UTC) Joining the Guild Hiya Astro, so I was recently creating a mage who is a skilled fire dancer and while looking for a guild for him, i found your guild, Muses Manicure. It seems to really fit the theme i wanted for him, being a guild for those who wish to expand in their artistic prowess and make money from it. His name is Ricco Myelles, although i've yet to create him, I feel as if he'd fit perfectly in Muses Manicure. He'd fit well in the Performing Branch and going with his theme as a fire dancer, he uses Fire Magic as his main style [[User:GranCrux|'Grandest of Crux,']] ''Judgement Awaits'' 18:10, January 27, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 22:13, January 27, 2018 (UTC) Newest Member Here's Ricco, the fire dancer and former rich boy and newest member to Muses Manicure! [[User:GranCrux|'Grandest of Crux,']] ''Judgement Awaits'' 02:51, January 28, 2018 (UTC) go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:50, February 7, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 22:02, February 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey Al! I am still very interested in Muses Manicure, I just have prioritized by projects and often scrap them; but that's just me being shitty lol. I still plan on creating a character and I will definitely create a character eventually! 01:04, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. CaliLife (talk) 03:04, February 16, 2018 (UTC)CaliLife Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:26, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Permission Request I was wondering if you'd let me use your String Magic for an S-class wizard i'm going to be making for my guild. Thank you for your time LostWoods25 (talk)